


in my life i love you more

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max loves her, you know? Like in-love, like romantic love. That intense, soul-crushing, all-consuming <i>love</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my life i love you more

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little ficlet for these two. Title comes from 'In My Life' by The Beatles.

Max loves her, you know? Like in-love, like romantic love. That intense, soul-crushing, all-consuming _love_.

It had started out innocent enough. They were just roommates, not bedmates. She did share a room with Jude and him. She switched off sleeping in Jude's bed and his. He wasn't good at sharing bed space, especially with girls, because as soon as Prudence crawled in, he always wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. They started having sex soon after that, but they would also have sex with other people ( _Prudence with Jude mostly; Max with any women really_ ). But he still thought of her more than just a good friend should.

He jokes that she's hung up on him when really he's desperately hung up on her.

When her eyes would wander ( _to Sadie, only Sadie_ ), he would joke or swear or some other attention-catching act to bring her eyes back on him.

Even after Vietnam, after Jude's deportation, after all the ups and downs their group of misfits goes through, his heart gives a pitiful pang just at the thought of her.

On that rooftop with Sadie and Jude singing out their hearts, he dances with her close. "I love you, Pru," he says quietly in her ear.

She smiles up at him through her eyelashes. "I love you too, Max," she says. He knows she probably doesn't love him the way he loves her but nonetheless hearing those words from her lips warms his heart.

He kisses the corner of her mouth and she laughs, swatting his arm and searing his heart.


End file.
